The Icelands Hiding Iniside
by thatdragonchic
Summary: She was losing control and so she went to leave, only to find a helpless young man (24), bloody on the grass floor and a large, scaly animal protecting his master. So she helped them, she took the boy in and he didn't seem to remember anything but the dragon, he didn't even seem to be aware he was ill. And so Elsa (23) found herself a friend, and maybe a lover. (Hiccup/Elsa)
1. prologue

Prologue

Her cold hands shook, fragile to the point as ice was forming along the walls of her room and under her feet. She was afraid, why was this happening, what was going on? She felt so afraid, so upset. But why? Why? What could have hit her like this? What could of struck her to be so upset?

"Just let me help you, _Please_…" Anna begged, trying to get her sister out of her room.

"No! just… go away, leave me alone! I don't want to hurt you, not now. Not ever. Not again." The tears that streamed down the queen's face sizzled against her cold skin, burning, scalding her skin. Her cheeks were flaming red as the hot tears would deny freezing completely and would go from hot to warm. She was hurting so bad, why? Why?

"Elsa-"

"ANNA I SAID ENOUGH!" She shot ice at the door by accident, and she could hear Anna scream and run down the hallway. She gasped, what had she done? She was a monster… "A _Monster!" _She finished her thoughts aloud, running out to the balcony and creating a stairway to go down. She fled to the dark, shady woods, cluttered with tree's and dirt. It was hot outside, she was growing weak as she stumbled through the thickets.

What has she done? What was happening? Every where she touched was becoming ice, everything was freezing again. She looked around in panic, leaning against a frozen tree, sighing at the cold but it was quickly melting by the heat. She was doomed, doomed beyond doomed. The cold was so far. And she was growing so weak by the scorching heat, the ice coming from her touch wasn't as strong anymore. It was growing weak too.

But where was she anyway? All the tree's were dead, pale brown, and the leaves were a vivid dark green, hanging loosely from their branches, helplessly flapping when any light breeze hit them. This place wasn't familiar, and she was sure, she saw something black and large in an open circle of tree's. It was moving. She could see a fire, human life. She would approach, see if they were harm, even if she was weak.

The circle, it was a small opening in the tree's and there wasn't much else other then the fire, but she saw no human life… Just a big black lump. It was still and motionless, until it heard her that is. Then it moved and she readied her powers. It looked at her inquisitively, revealing the boy, wrapped in a blanket hiding behind him. He was bloody and seemed hurt. Was he alive? She teared up… oh sad it would be if he was not alive, this poor animal protecting him hoping for life.

"Please don't eat me… Let me help… Just, take me back to my home with him." The thing sat down at the teary eyed girl. She must be sensitive to such a site, of a bloody man, laying almost lifeless on the ground, his body in search of something cold. She will take him in, and let the palace healers help him along with herself. He needed that right now... it would be nothing more than an act of kindness.


	2. Chapter 1

Elsa swiped her hand across his forehead, keeping him cool with her magic. He was running up a fever, she was afraid she would burn him. And although she never did, he would wince at her touch. He had fatal wounds, a large gash across his stomach, a cut down his bicep, along his calves he seemed have a few cuts, some deeper than others, those had some blood poisoning. He was a mess.

But Elsa couldn't help but wonder, _Who was he? _Elsa couldn't help but wonder what the deal with this boy was. What had happened to him? The healers had said he'd hit his head, pretty badly too, so he may not even remember anything. And remembering would take time and patience.

"Hmm mighty handsome, suited for you. Kristoff did some research, he's twenty years old. A dragon trainer. Missing from the field of combat, amputee. One of his soldier came from the kingdom, they were friends and came looking for him. He said he was the strongest out there, very brave, his dragon is a Night Fury. Can you believe it? A _Dragon," _Anna said, walking in and standing by her sister.

"Did you find out his name?" Elsa asked, curious. "And I'm not looking for anybody, you can set the poor man up when he's out conscious. That's not right."

"Oh I'm just saying, It'd be cute if you made a friend that looks good and you can suck faces with. And I think it was Haycup or something. Hiccup…?"

"Anna!" Elsa gasped at the suggestion. Maybe she was fine alone. She didn't a play toy to, as Anna suggested, suck faces with. Nor did she want a boyfriend. She was just fine on her own. "And we'll find out from him when he wakes up, he's getting better I think."

"Do you really think he is?"

"I do actually. His wounds are growing smaller."

000

It was dark and unfolding and he could not see a thing. He was lost in thought, lost in dreams that felt like thoughts. He was stuck in the undermining turmoil's of mind games. Spinning and spinning, round and round. There was blood everywhere and he had to wonder if maybe he was being shown the battle field he escaped from while being chased by an enemy before being taken to hell for being a coward. A threat to human life. A killer. But most people would believe they are going to heaven, Hiccup really didn't.

And somewhere along this joy ride, he would hear an old ladies voice, singing to him but it sounded distant and from the outside. His body felt numb though and he could not feel the outside, what was happening on the outside? He did not know. He was stuck on the inside, feeling himself on a virtual level, not able to feel the outside. Not able to be aware of the outside. He could never make out the words of the humans outside of this subconscious state. The words sounded like globs of nothing, chewed to the point of chewing.

The only thing he ever got was 'Hiccup'. But what did that mean? Eventually he could remember, that was his name. His name was Hiccup. That's why they kept saying it, it was who he was. That's what they called him in all his dreams. That's what his subconscious would refer to him as. It was his _name. _He also remembered his pet, Toothless. Toothless took care of him, toothless saved him. But where was he now? Had somebody captured them? What was going on? Hiccup didn't know. Hiccup felt trapped.

There were murmurs going about his head and he felt like he was dying, trying to get a way out of the world he was currently stuck in. The mental world is far scarier than the real world. The real world was pretty and it had escapes, but when can you escape the fear your mind is creating? He was stuck in turmoil. Stuck and disabled. Stuck and afraid. What was happening outside of him? What day was it? How long has he been in this place? Hiccup couldn't think anymore, now his subconscious body was going numb and he felt himself fading out. He was dying. He would never wake up. He was… he was… sure… su.. of-

000

"He seems to be internally conflicted," Doctor Jones stated, looking to Anna and Elsa.

"What's wrong with him?" Elsa asked concerned, inspecting his mechanical foot.

"Probably trying to wake up…" He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "He might not be pleased a stranger is playing with his limbs." Anna giggled at her sister, was she being immature? Wow the boy was already changing her.

"I was… just curious. I'm sorry," Elsa apologized, blushing at her actions. It wasn't anything wrong really was it? It was such a strange piece of material… so weird. It was so well structured, so realistic.

"Call Healer Betsy, he seems to like that old lady a lot more than any of the rest of us. If he wakes, call her and myself. Okay?"

"Yes sir." Anna said, sighing and puffing her cheeks. "Can you go now so I can get some private time with my sister?"

"Uhm of course your highnesses."

"Thank You Doctor." With that he left leaving the two girls alone.

"I think Kristoff is going to propose!" Anna chirped once she was sure the doctor was gone.

"Oh that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" Elsa smiled, almost fake. She would never know that feeling of love and hope. She would always be alone and the only person she'd ever have is Anna and Kristoff, whom is more a brother than anything. Nobody could ever love such a monster of a girl.

"So you'd approve if he did?"

"Of course! It's been almost two years!" Anna attacked Elsa into a hug upon hearing the words and Elsa smiled patting her back. "Now go before you wake him."

**_yay for chapter1! Thank you for the reviews and all the people favoriting and liking this story! I'm so glad you all love it. Share the shipping love and help me get this story popular pleaseee! In love with writing this! Any of my cough syrup fans reading, I'm working on a super long and super drama filled chapter so you guys will have to wait a bit! Okay thanks for reading! ~Ammy with the double m _**


	3. Chapter 2

It was warm in the room, and hiccup felt more aware. He felt more in contact with his limp body, numb still and joints achy. How long was he out? How long was he hurt? What about the war? What about Jay? Had Jay found him or the people caring for him?

Hiccup just couldn't bring himself up enough to care about himself immediately because… what if he'd lost another limb? He couldn't bear to face himself… or what he's lost of himself. Who would ever take him? He was a mess. And he had a pain in his abdomen, a terrible one. But he groaned and opened his eyes only to find more dark, more nothing. But there was tiny bits of light coming from the shades. It was strange… especially because he was clueless as to where he was.

He had so many questions… It was surreal almost.

000

"Anna, I'm just worried. What if he wakes up and doesn't have a clue as to what is going on?" Elsa whispered to her half asleep sister.

"I'm sure he's fine. If you're so worried, check on him." Anna rubbed her eyes, cuddling her blankets.

"But… its dark…. Come with me? Please?"

"You were stuck in that room of yours for like a bijillion years and your still afraid of the dark?"

"Uhm… maybe?" Elsa had a desperate look spread across her face, her lip between her front teeth. She just felt like he'd be awake soon. Her blue eyes glowed a bit, the light from the moon reflecting in them. What was she to do?

"Grab a candle or a lamp."

"But-"

"I'm not getting up Elsa." Her sister groaned putting a pillow over her head and Elsa sighed, doing as told and going to get a lamp from down the hall, near the library. After doing so, a guard escorted her downstairs to the infirmary, where Betsy and doctor had indeed found him awake.

000

"Do you remember anything…?" Betsy asked, candles and lamps lighting the room.

"Not really… just a dragon named Toothless and something about a war?" Hiccup answered unsure.

"You don't remember any family or friends?" The doctor asked, knowing that the man who had given this young man an identity was indeed a long term friend of his.

"No…" Hiccup stated, glancing between them. "Should I be remembering them?" He asked, confusion crossing his features, green eyes concerned, mouth in a bit of a frown.

"yes you should." Betsy nodded and ran a hand through his hair, speaking a small prayer in greek.

"Why don't I?"

"Well I don't know… but you will remember soon. I think you've hit your head."

"Oh…" Hiccup looked up to the door as it opened, green eyes innocent and scared. There was a girl with blonde hair so blonde that its almost white, with blue eyes an icy blue. They were almost clear, and they seemed to reflect like the light off of a diamond. "Should I know _her _too?" Hiccup asked, confused as to who the girl was.

"No you should not. I saved you though, from the heat and the blood that was coming out of you. You're really hurt," Elsa explained, smiling a bit, moving her long hair into a pony tail as she set the lamp down. She smoothed out her pale purple silk night gown that fell to her knees.

**_Okay, sorry for the delay but I've been studying for the mid terms. Sweet and short, I'm sorry. I'm seriously so busy and caught up with studying and social events ,I don't even know anymore. Cough syrup readers, I'm sorry, y'all will have to wait. _**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Here's a nice medium chapter because I've finished and done well on my midterms! Hope you all enjoy and thank you for all of my followers! To the anon who asked who Jay was, I am for now leaving him a mysterious character, who, maybe if you read the last few chapters carefully, you'll get a better hint. Also, I may be updating less due to the fact I'm working on my own novel/children's chapter book(with a friend) and another fanfiction. But I'll try! Promise you that! Here is the chapter guys! Enjoy! _**

Elsa had explained everything to Hiccup, or what she knew of, as she sat beside him on the bed, pale moonlight shining through. "And so that's kind of my side of story… I don't think you remember yours…" Elsa finished her hands on the purple silk of her nightgown. She smoothed it down over her bent knee's, trying to free the smooth material of any wrinkles. They were alone now.

"Not really… All I know is somebody was out to get me, and they must think I'm dead… I probably should be dead…" He shrugged, laughing a bit. And he thought that was true. What's the point of living with memory of barely anything or anyone?

"Don't say that! You deserve to have a life… do you remember how old you are?"

"No…" Hiccup shrugged, looking at his hands, embarrassed. Elsa felt bad for the man, he was so confused and lost. How should he know what was going on to him? But maybe she can try and help him remember with the help of his friend from the war… What was his name? Something like Jaden? Jayson? Something with a 'J'…

"You should rest, you must be so tired," Elsa tried, smiling slightly.

"Frankly, I'm not. But please do go sleep; It is not of my place to deprive you of your rest Madame."

"Madame? Oh I'm far from married." She giggled, slightly flattered that he thought she was taken.

"Really? I find it rare that a queen is without a king to help rule and lead into battle. Many don't value the necessity of women in society. That much I know."

"Hmmm I guess I am very special…" She smiled

000

The morning sunlight shown through the curtains, leaking into the cozy little room. Elsa squirmed a bit, hugging something…. More solid than her normal pillow. She slowly woke up, squinting her vivid blue eyes to see what she was hugging only to see a handsome man beneath her. The boy…. They'd fell asleep… together… in the same bed and now Elsa was flushing the brightest red, realizing she'd been cuddling against him.

Slowly she got up, careful not to wake the beautiful-brown haired boy and tiptoed across the room to the door in only her purple silk gown. As the door creak shut, she could hear footsteps for around the corner and decided to go the opposite way, trying to avoid any suspicions from Elsa or the doctors.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna called, seeing her and jogging towards her. Elsa winced slightly, hoping Anna didn't realize she'd done something unlady like and uncivil. "Wanna come walk with me?"

"Oh…. Uhm well _good morning!" _ Elsa stuttered nervously, not hearing the question over her thoughts.

"Good morning?" Anna asked eyeing her. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Nothing is _wrong_! Why would something be _wrong_?" Elsa stuttered nervously, hands knotting in her night gown.

"Yeah, your acting weird!"

"We have a guest who is sleeping Anna, keep your voice down."

"Guest…. He woke up?"

"Maybe…"

"_Kristoff _hasn't seen me in my night dress! Elsa that is so-"

"Hey! At least I didn't sleep with him or something… he was barely even awake!"

"You're a queen! If anybody finds out-"

"Nobody is finding out!"

"I'm taking my walk now… Anything you need?" Anna said, preferring to not anger Elsa.

"No… You go on, I'll request breakfast for thy Lord." Elsa turned back to where she was headed, going up the stairs and to her grand room. Large blue walls with purple and green designs encompassing the walls. She had a closet full of dresses, one of every color.

"What to wear… what to wear to impress a handsome warrior boy?" She found herself whispering, looking through her dresses for something elegant and beautiful… but what if he preferred something simplistic? Elsa huffed, blowing some hair out of her face before her eyes lit up. She pulled out a plain white dress that was long and flowy, sleeveless, with small side straps that held the ends of her shoulders. A top the dress came a long necklace, beautiful and green, rare gems surrounded by little gold cups to hold them. The necklace trailed down her chest and over her breasts, all the way to her waist, making her look regal and very pulchritudinous.

A knocking came to her door as she fixed her hair into half braid- half down hair-do. "Yes?" Elsa asked, working on her hair.

"Miss Elsa, Breakfast is being served in 10 minutes! The lord and the doctors will joining us today. Have you seen Anna?"

"She went out! And of course they will, have you provided the kind sir with clothes?" Elsa asked, checking her hair and opening the newly found makeup's she'd purchased in the market and looking through them. She'd had lessons on how to apply them and have them match her outfit.

"Yes your highness!" The maid replied before walking off, Elsa taking the light green powder and gently swiping it across her eyelids with a small brush. She then proceeded to wipe the excess off with a small hankie. Elsa then applied on a light powder, a very rosy yet subtle pink onto her cheeks. She'd never looked so nice for just one person… but she had a guest. It was only proper

000

Hiccup had put on the very light weight suit on, happy that it wasn't what he was used to. His light sleep had brought back some of his memory. He was recently corinated as king of Normandy in place of his grandfather, having left his original home… An island of sorts? He remembered wearing heavy and fancy suits. The clothes provided were much more… relaxing.

"Mr. Haddock is it?" A doctor asked as he knocked on the door.

"Please, do call me Hiccup!" He called back, fixing the more so heavy vest onto the light button up.

"Sorry… Hiccup. Breakfast is being served. Are you ready?"

"Oh yes, I'll be out in a moment." He said, finishing up by combing his hair and spraying cologne. He then opened the door and slightly bowed before exiting. "I got some of my memory back."

"You did now?"

"Yes but we will talk over breakfast."

"Of course sir."

000

As they all sat at the breakfast table, each a marble plate full of omelet. Elsa was the last to arrive. "Pardon my Tardiness." She bowed slightly, sitting across from Hiccup.

"Oh, don't you look lovely!" A maid chirped. "Why so beautiful?"

"Only for our guests." She smiled, Hiccup quickly glancing her over, before returning to picking at his food. "Do eat, you need it."

Hiccup nodded, hesitating. "I gained some memory from the war and a bit before… I think I need to return home to my kingdom."

"Kingdom?" Elsa asked, eyes a bit wide. He was a _king? _

**_Dun dun daaa what will happen now? _**


	5. Chapter 4

Elsa looked down, fiddling with her hands. He had a kingdom to take care of… he couldn't stay… could he? "I'm sure… your highness, that you can make a slight exception? Surely, you can… to recover."

"Yes, I do agree with the queen, you need six months time to fully rehabilitate," Dr. Jones placed, seeing as that it was only proper they protect him.

"But-" Hiccup started before sighing. "Okay."

"Where are you from?" Elsa asked, taking a bite of the food before her.

"Normandy. My grandfathers kingdom, but I'm afraid he's long passed."

"How long?"

"Couple years?"

"I'm very sorry." Elsa sighed, her parent's and his grandfather must've passed around the same time. The only difference is men are coronated immediately and women have to come of age.

"Nah, you learn to move past it and make the best of things. Seems that I have… kind of." He chuckled.

"Why is that so funny?" Elsa asked, not understanding his logic.

"Well, I've made the best of things yet I don't remember it and without you I'd be dead. So really, the irony is, the best of things came with the worst of things."

"And that's funny?"

"All irony is."

"You are a strange man. You know that?"

"Well really-"

"Don't you dare!" Elsa warned, giggling in spite of herself.

"Don't I dare what?"

"Do you not remember your previous statements too?"

"I don't remember almost _anything _currently. But really, I did just dare _your very highness." _

"I officially hate you," Elsa huffed jokingly, taking another bite. Hiccup chuckled and shook his head as he took a bite.

` "What you gonna do about it?"

"Chop your head off like Marie Antoinette."

"_Hey! _She did not do that!"

"Says who?"

"Its just a rumor."

"Rumors can be true."

"Then you must be very fake."

"Excuse me your lordship but I am not _fake! _I'm a queen of my word. Not a fake." She was really a bit offended.

"Really?"

"I will freeze you."

"You'll what?" He seemed slightly terrified. How did she plan on _freezing _him exactly? That sounded like such a strange thing to insult him by. Is it like Arendelles way of stoning people? The young king hoped not.

"Nothing. Pardon me, while I… go to get my gloves. My hands are cold." She nodded off, leaving the frost covered fork under her napking. She'd basically just scared the poor man out of his wits. Why would she say such a stupid thing?

_Breath Elsa… he doesn't know… it doesn't matter. Maybe he thought it was a joke. His mind is still hazed. _Elsa tried convincing herself. She basically sprinted the rest of the way to her room, never returning to the hall to finish eating or to see Hiccup or the doctors. She didn't even bother talking to Anna… She sat in there, scolding herself for her comment the rest of the day.

**_Quick update, I didn't feel the need to make this longer… I'm not sure how, but this is the start to something that will lead into a bigger thing. I have much planned for this story and I really enjoy writing it! Time to update for cough syrup fans! _**


End file.
